Hiding The Feelings
by Maysangel
Summary: This is the sequel to my story, Hospital Feelings. So read that one first then this one to get the storyline. PS My first chapter fic so NO FLAMES ON THE ADVANCESHIPPING PAIRING! AAMayL
1. Chapter 1

-1**Hiding the feelings**

By Maysangel

Hey peoples! It's your girl Maysangel comin' to you with her 2nd story, the sequel to my one-shot, Hospital Feelings. If you haven't read it then read it first, review, and then read this one.

This is a chapter fic so hope you like the first chapter! Trust me the 2nd chapter will be way better so enjoy this until I'm done with the 2nd one. Love ya'll!

Oh and this story is in Ash's POV.

**Ages**

Ash: 18

May: 15 going on 16.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon or its characters. I just own this story.

---

_**Some road in Hoenn….**_

Ash, May, Brock, and Max were walking down a country road leading into another town close to Petalburg. Everything was blooming and beautiful. The Pokemon were happy, everything was perfect.

Ash and May where still trying to have a cheery disposition even though they were hiding maybe the biggest secret of their lives. May's birthday was in a week and they were on their way back to her home town for her party. This is where we will begin.

"May you excited about your 16th birthday?" I asked, knowing this was a big day for a girl.

"Yeah it's going to be awesome." she smiled. I looked down at the ground as my face started to turn red from her smiling at me that way. That way that showed how adorable she could be, that way that drove me crazy and made me blush.

I could admit it I was madly in love with this girl and I didn't care how obvious it was. But as long as Brock and Max were around I couldn't do what I wanted to express to her how much I cared for her. (Thought: Kiss and Hug)

_2 hours later….._

They were setting up camp for possibly the last time for a while when the chance finally came through faith…..

"Ash, May," Brock called.

"Yeah?" we answered in unison. It amazed me how much we did that.

"Can you two go and get some fire wood?" he answered

"Yeah," we responded, turning to secretly smile at each other before running into the forest.

As soon as we got into the forest I lifted May off the ground and spun her around putting her down softly.

"Ash sweetie I can't hide it anymore. I am so sorry but its too hard and I'm not happy hiding it," May told me sternly.

"I understand that May. I can't, either. It's hard cause every time I'm around you all I want to do is hold you," I smiled. We then heard some bushes behind us moving, followed by "AWWW!!!" coming from the other side.

May looked a little scared and held me close as I wrapped my arms around her comfortingly.

Max and Brock stepped out of the bushes, causing both of us to jump.

"I thought you guys were staying at camp?" May managed to stutter out.

"Well we were until we heard giggling and laughing then we decided to investigate and here we find you and Ash," Brock and Max smiled slyly.

"Ok Ash, May. Secret's out, tell," Brock smile became a grin.

"Can I Ash?" May asked, looking up at me then back at her brother and Brock.

"Yeah go ahead. Rather you than me." I laughed as she rolled her eyes and started to tell the long, rough story.

"Well, you guys remember when I was in the hospital? While we were in there, Ash told me he loved me and I, of course, love him back. So now for three weeks we've been trying to hide it, plus that month I was in the hospital. So…now we are together," May smiled as she took the breath that she had skipped.

It was quiet for a few minutes before both Brock and Max suddenly burst out, "Ash and May sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Ash with a baby carriage." Laughter soon followed.

"Very mature guys," May rolled her eyes, still a little out of breath from all the explaining before.

"Yeah," I muttered.

"Sorry Ash, but it's so funny you like my sister." He stopped for a second. " Ash you like my- How could you like my sister? She is spoiled, ugly, stupid, and not to mention the biggest brat in the world." Max wasn't smiling or smirking at all. He was serious.

What was Max talking about? May was the exact opposite of what he said.

"Max you don't know your own sister. She is beautiful, intelligent, and you think she is spoiled now? Just wait until I have her for a couple of weeks. Then you will see spoiled," I smiled at May.

"May he must love to put up with you like that," Max said.

"Yeah well that's not why I love him. He is sweet, smart and really cute!" May responded.

I blushed. It was the little things she did that made me do that.

"Not as you though." I had to say it. I couldn't resist.

"Ash Ketchum you're trying, but I'm doing that. Sorry." May turned her back to me.

"I didn't want you to do that," I grinned, knowing that she would fall for it.

"You didn't?" I could tell she was confused.

"Nope," I said, pulling her into me. "I was going to do this."

I then pressed my lips against hers gently, wrapping my arms around her waist.

When we finally pulled away, we heard this "AWWW!!!" coming from Max and Brock's direction.

May smiled, "Really mature guys."

"Yeah, real mature..." I muttered.

"Sorry Ash," Max laughed, wiping tears that had formed from his laughter. "This trip is almost guaranteed to be interesting."

**End of Chapter One**

Hey guys please review on this one. I've tried to work on my spelling and grammar, but hey, nobody's perfect. So I will try to get up the next story soon! Please review.

Love ya'll!

Maysangel


	2. The ex confession

-1

Hey people, it's your girl Maysangel comin' at you with my 2nd chapter to my Sequel to Hospital Feelings. If you have not read my first story then read that, review, and then read this one. Anyways, this chapter came a little off topic to where I am going with this story. I meant to get to Petalburg and keep it there. But me, being a major Advanceshipper, had to add some to it.

Trust me if you were half as hooked on it as me, you would understand.

But anyway (again) ages and all are the same nothing is any different yet. So hope you like it!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.

**Chapter 2 The Ex Confession ****(Cute fluffy chapter)**

Ash woke up the next morning with Pikachu curled up in a ball asleep beside him.

"Pikachu."

I yawned. I had stayed up a very long time the night before due to thinking about my journey and how awkward it might just be.

All Pikachu did was roll over again.

"Pikachu, come on buddy. I smell food and Brock must have made something special for you," I smiled, knowing that would wake my little Pokemon up.

"Pika chu," Pikachu cooed, rubbing up against my side. I've had my Pikachu for years and it has never done that to me before.

The Pokemon sniffed a minute, then stretched for a brief moment before walking out of the tent.

I smiled and sat up, running my hand threw my naturally messy hair. I stretched, put on my clothes, and exited my tent. Stepping out, sweet smelling aroma that I knew as only Brock's cooking hit my nose, almost knocking me back with the irresistible sent.

"Hey Brock what'cha cooking?" I questioned, practically sticking my entire nose into the pot of whatever he was cooking.

"Ahh, come on Ash, you can wait. Oh and while you're waiting, can you wake up your girlfriend, Romeo? She needs to eat, too," Brock told me, smiling a bit.

"You know what Brock you should become a comedian. You're so funny! Psych."

After me and Brock cracked jokes on each other for a while, I stepped into May's tent, zipping it back up behind me. As I turned around and I seemed to stop dead in my tracks. May looked so sweet and innocent when she slept, just like a little baby in their crib. They look that way, but when their awake they're the exact opposite… The same goes for May. She may look like cute and innocent, but when she's awake whoa look out. May is like firecrackers. She is wild, unpredictable, and a really pretty thing to look at. May is my firecracker. The light in my sky.

I tiptoed over to her and shook her body gently, saying her name in the process.

"May…..May….MAY!!!"

"Hmm? What? What?" May slowly turned over toward me.

"You gotta get up," I told her, shaking her some more.

"What? NO…" she muttered, pulling her blankets over her face.

"Come on May, get up." I sighed.

I really didn't want to wake her up. May loved her sleep and she didn't get to do it very often. But if she didn't get up then she wouldn't get to eat until we got to the next city. And May is just like me when it comes to food. She gets really hungry really fast. So for her stomach's sake I had to wake her up.

"Fine then. Keep sleeping if you don't want to eat." I grinned, knowing that would wake her up.

"What do you mean?" she asked opening her eyes and propping herself up on her hands.

"I mean if you don't get up then you can't eat until we get to the next city." I told her. "So that means you have to get up!!" I hit her in the head with a pillow after saying this.

She held her mouth open for a minute before I let the pillow go and I began to tickle her in waist playfully. She began to laugh really, really, really hard.

"Ok, (Hahahaha) Ok, (Hahahaha) I'm (ha-ha) awake!! (ahh...hahaha)" she managed to say in between laughs.

I laughed and stopped then she got a devious smile on her face, flipping me off her and she kinda fell on me. I slightly blushed for a minute.

"So I'm awake Ash Ketchum. What about you?"

"How could I not be with a angel like you right beside me?" I smiled sweetly.

She blushed slightly and laid her head on my chest. I smiled warmly and began to rub her back softly while I gently bent down and kissed her on the forehead. I felt her forehead heat up, telling me that she was blushing again.

"Ashy? Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure. Ask away," I smiled.

"Ok, don't get offended by this. I have asked every guy I have ever been with this question after a while and now it's your turn. Umm, Ash sweetie do you really truly love me?" May said.

I didn't even have to think about that obvious question. I mean any person with any kind of eyesight could tell I was madly in love with this girl. Even I could admit that I was in love with her.

"May, of course I love you. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it," I told her truthfully. I would never lie to anybody about something as serious as their emotions, that is one thing you don't play with. Heck, I would never lie to anyone anyway.

"Ash. Can you do it one more time and look into my eyes?" May asked me.

"Why do I need to that? You don't trust me?" I answered, a hint of hurt in my voice.

"No, of course I trust you. But it's another test. If you don't love me then you won't look into my eyes. You'll look at the ground or something. Or you will start to go off subject." she responded, turning to look me in the eyes.

I thought it was pointless to do it twice, but she was my world and I wanted her to believe me. I would say it 50 times if she wanted me to.

"Alright then. May, I love you more then life itself." I told her, looking into her big blue eyes, proving my point by staring into them a couple more seconds….. or minutes, but does it really matter?

"Alright then, I totally believe you. You do love me," she smiled, laying her head back on my chest.

I couldn't help while I was laying there to think that she should have believed me the first time around instead of making me say it again because if you don't have trust in a relationship, well there really is no relationship.

"May, why didn't you believe me the first time I told you that? I would never lie to you about anything," I told her.

"Ash, honey, it has nothing to do with trust. It has all to do with the health of me and making sure I don't get hurt too bad again because I can't take anymore hurt," May responded quietly

"Oh I didn't-Whoa, wait a minute. How many guys have you been with?"

"Just a couple of stupid guys from Petalburg. No biggy at all. But my newest ex is the reason I have to ask this," She told me.

"What did he do?" I questioned, calming down a bit.

"Well Ash, he did this." May responded, pulling her skirt up slightly, revealing enough for me to see a giant scar on her leg near the top. It looked as if it was getting better but yet the pain in her heart probably still resides in the scar.

"Oh May, I didn't know… I am so sorry if I made you remember the things he did to you. Was this all he did?" I asked, beginning to grow upset.

"No. He was the abusive one… When he got mad instead of hiding it or talking about it, he had to hit me over it so yeah, I've been through a lot," May answered. I hadn't noticed it before, but she had been crying. And the ones of hurt had turned into ones of anger when she said, "I hate him so much for what he did to me!" She hung her head in what appeared to be a mixture of sadness and anger.

I tilted it back up toward me and wiped away her tears, bringing confusion to her eyes.

"May, I would never ever do that to you. I love you way too much and you deserve so much better then that. Trust me you are the most special person I have ever met and I love you for it," I told her before pressing my lips gently against hers.

The next thing I know I am wrapping my arms around her waist and deepening the kiss on my end.

I then heard what sounded like the unzipping of something, followed by someone walking into the tent. It was none other than Max, who had apparently just gotten back from getting water and firewood.

He didn't say a word, but merely stood there. I poked May on the shoulder breaking the kiss I had originally started.

"What is it Ashy?" she asked me, a little out of breath.

"Look who is here..." I nodded toward the tent's door.

"Who?" May looked toward the door of the tent. "Hey Max what's up?" She smiled sweetly.

"Well apparently Ash's lips. What the heck happened in here? I thought you where coming in here to wake her up not make out with her. Gosh man resist!!" Max said one hand hitting me on the neck.

"Pull yourself together Ketchum!! And breakfast is ready guys incase you didn't know. But I bet you're not hungry anyway. So if you two would excuse me I have to go throw up," he finished before running out of the tent and into the bushes.

"Well we better go. I'm getting hungry anyway." May said, laughing.

"Ok. You wanna change?" I asked, wiping the lip gloss May had on off my lips before I walked out of the tent where Brock and Max probably would have had comments.

"Yeah. I'll see you later after I get through," May answered before closing the tent door and windows.

I walked to the table and sat down and ate breakfast and cleaned up then we set back on our journey to Petalburg in 5 days.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

Hey ya'll, hope you liked it. I was trying to finish it at 11:30 on a school night so there may be a couple more mistakes then I already made originally. And this chapter was not supposed to be like this but when I get ideas I let them fly even though I'm suppose to be asleep for my science exam tomorrow so yeah. Please review. JUST DO NOT BASH THE ADVANCESHIPPING PAIRING!!!! If you have a problem with advanceshipping don't torture yourself by reading it. Use common sense people I mean I know all of you have some. I'll hopefully update it soon. I hope.

Love ya'll, love yours Maysangel


	3. Chapter 3

Hiding the Feelings. Chapter 3

By Maysangel

**Hey ya'll it's your girl Maysangel coming at you with the 3****rd**** chapter to my story. Hey well I have been thinking…I don't really don't think once you figure out what May is going to have in this chapter the age will not be appropriate so I'm going to age her to 16 going on 17. Oh and thanks for all the reviews and I am really sorry about that extra chapter my computer is soo stupid so it wouldn't let me post a new story but I will fix it. I promise. Oh and Sunday December 2****nd**** was my b-day so that's why I couldn't get it up sooner. And sorry if i spelled pikatue wrong i dont know how to spell it.**

(May is wearing her emerald clothes!!!)

Chapter 3: Awkward Kidnapping

After eating breakfast….

They began to head back on their trip to Petalburg.

"So Ash can I ask you something?" Max sighed.

"Yeah Max what's up?" I said looking down at my friend as I snapped out of my trance.

He looked at me then at his sister, who was in front of him. She twiddled with her gloved fingers and looked at the ground trying to ignore the eye contact that I was trying to make with her.

"Is this trip a little awkward to you?" he asked a little confused.

"Yeah." I said glancing up at May. "Yeah it is."

I then felt my arm go forward grabbing May's hand genially. I rubbed it and smiled pulling her back to me.

"What is it Ash?" May asked slightly blushing.

I smiled again "Do you wonna go swimming?" I asked looking over into the bushes.

"Ash, how can we go swimming without any water?" May giggled.

"Well," I chuckled slightly "Why don't we just go in that waterfall?" I asked pulling back the bushes.

"Oh," May said blushing out of embarrassment. "I thought…I didn't know…dang it." May stammered.

I thought it was cute so I took my chances of her slapping me and leaned in silently and placed my lips on her red checks. They were so hot, smooth, soft, tender I love her. No ands or buts about it. I stared at her loving safire eyes.

"What?" she asked looking down at the pavement, blushing a dark shade of crimson.

"Nothing." I said. "Just looking at you." Her face turned redder.

"Ash…" May sighed rubbing up against my shoulder.

"May…" I said kinda teasing her a little bit before I squeezed her hand causing her to look up at me with her safire orbs.

Max and Brock were already down in the water playing around with Brock's pokemon.

"Ash, I'm going to…well….nevermind." she said.

She let go of my hand and took off her shirt revealing her hot pink bikini with the diamonds on them. I blushed slightly, not taking my eyes off her. I then pulled my sweatshirt off May blushed slightly then looked at the ground while I took off my shirt and discarding other clothing to reveal my dark blue swimming trunks with the white line down the side. I looked down for a sec before spotting a diamond naval piercing. She turned around to put her hair up and I saw 2 tattoo's one on the back of her neck and the other on her on her waist.

"May can I ask you something?" I asked.

She turned around "Yeah what do ya need?" May asked.

I sighed shifting my gaze from her neck to the ground. "Since when did you get a tattoo?" I asked.

May looked at me for a min then spoke. "I got them not to long ago and how do you know about the one on my waist?" she asked me.

I did the only thing I knew how to do in the situation…I stuttered.

"I…uhh….I mean I was just….uhh…oh dang." I sighed.

May laughed. 'I'm just kidding Ash it's kinda hard not to notice a blue and purple butterfly."

"Yeah." I sighed in relieve glad that she didn't think the wrong thing.

"I got them a couple of mouths ago right before I came back to travel with you guys!" she smiled.

"What does the one on your neck say May?" I asked.

May looked confused, "What does what say?" she asked.

I laughed "Your neck May, your neck." I said sarcastically.

"Oh." May said blushing "It…it…it…doesn't say anything!" she said defensively.

"May." I sighed a stern look on my face. "It says something."

"Umm it says…your name." she whispered the last part.

"What was that last part I didn't get it?" I asked.

She looked up at me with her soft safire blue eyes that immediately connected with my stern auburn ones.

"It's your name." May said looking down at the ground.

"M-m-y-my name?" I managed to stutter out.

All she did was shake her head "Yeah." Then she walked away.

I blushed again to tell you the absolute truth I thought the following when I saw her walk away:

"Wow!!" I thought. "That is soo umm." I said in my head I couldn't find the right word to call it. I smiled again and ran in front of her.

"May." I sighed. "That is probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." I said grabbing her hand and taking her in my arms.

"Really." She asked a single tear running down her crimson streaked face.

"Yeah, it must have hurt you. That just shows that you wonna go forward in our relationship. Am I right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Ash I never wonna leave you." May sighed.

"Me neither May." I said taking my finger and wiping the tears that cascaded down her face now in steady streams.

"Come on, lets go get our minds off this." I smiled.

"I saw a hot spring not too far back." I smiled wider. "If you want to."

"Yeah." she returned the smile. "But there may be robbers in the woods. So can you hold me to make sure I don't get hurt?" May blushed.

"Umm…I…I…ok." I blushed redder then her. Then placed one of my arms around her waist. "Is that ok?" I asked.

"Yeah perfect." May sighed.

About 10 min later….

Ash and May had made it to the hot spring.

"How does it feel?" May asked after I stepped into the spring.

"Awsome!" I smiled sinking into the water.

"Come on May. I'll help you in." I said standing back up.

"Ok." She said offering me her hands.

I kissed them then picked her up each of my arms wrapped around her legs bridal style. She giggled as I sat her down in the water.

"Ash you didn't have to pick me up I'm probably the heaviest thing you will ever have to lift in your life." May sighed sinking into the water.

"May you lighter then mostly everything I have lifted. Trust me your very light compared to Misty was not that light I'm not saying that she's fat or anything I'm just saying." I smiled flexing my muscles.

"Alright Hercules you can stop flexing for me now." May laughed.

"Hey I was trying to make a point." I laughed.

"You made it alright." She giggled.

I laughed again before sinking myself into the water. I looked at her for a min she had a major cuteness to her at that moment like one I have never seen before. I then noticed that I was starring at her. I then felt myself being torn out of my thoughts when a soft hand grabbed mine. I looked down at my hand which was now intertwined with hers.

"Hey Ash can I ask you something?" she asked slightly squeezing my hand.

"Yeah what's up May?" I said looking at her safire eyes that seemed to sparkle the more the sun beamed on her.

"Why do…." She was interrupted by no other than team rocket.

"Aww… how sweet the twerps are together!" Jessie smiled.

"No way the twerp likes the gym leader what was her name? Miki, Miranda, Michelle?" James pondered.

"Her name's Misty…sadly." May mumbled sadly. I knew Misty and May were not the best of friends and May was kinda jealous of Misty because I used to like her too.

"Aww but James they look more adorable. May is way prettier then Misty anyway. I don't like to judge girls but it's so obvious isn't it James, Meoph?" Jessie asked.

"I agree Jessie she is better for the twerp than Misty." James smiled shooting a wink at May.

May being kinda grossed out, covered herself up with a towel while Ash looked at James angrily. Ash being May's boyfriend he was judgmental when it came to his girlfriend and other guys.

"Oh don't worry about him twerpette, he's is just jealous of the twerp there." Meoph sighed looking at James.

"I am not." James said simply. "She's too young." "But do I like the twerpette?" He thought silently.

May backed up and stepped out of the water and dried herself off before grabbing a pokeball out of her yellow pack. Ash did the same as pikatue jumped to his shoulder.

"Alright you guys have overstayed your welcome now it's time for you to leave." May said bouncing the pokeball in her hand.

"Yeah but you know twerpette, we forgot something…" Jessie smiled deviously.

"And what would that be?" Ash asked. "Your dignity?"

"No we lost all that a long time ago." Jessie mumbled. James stepped up.

"No we forgot our pikatue." He smiled before a mechanical arm grabbed the little pokemon.

"Pika Pi!!!" it called down to its trainer.

"Pikatue. No!!" Ash called.

"And how about this one so your girlfriend wont be able to help you in your journey…" Jessie said before another arm came down and grabbed May around her small waist. Causing her to scream in fear and discomfort. (Still in her wet bathing suit! That's why she's unconvertible.)

"May. No!!" Ash called before grabbing May's hand.

"Ash help me!!" May cried tears began to well up in her eyes again.

"I wont let them hurt you I promise." Ash said as tears became to come to his eyes too.

Then a bigger arm swatted Ash away causing him to let go of the mechanical arm and hold on only by Mays hand. As more arms came toward him Ash was loosing grip as tears began to flow in steady strains from Ash and Mays eyes.

"Ash please don't let them take me." May begged when she felt his hand start to slip.

"May I won't let them take you or pikatue I promise." Ash said although he was worried he wouldn't be able to hold on anymore.

Then the worst could have happened as Meoph shimmed down the arm up to Ash's face and cut his claws across it causing the boy to fall to the ground as the balloon began to pick up speed. Ash was falling, and then fell into the springs. When he came up the balloon was had diapered over the treetops.

"No!" Ash winced. "May…Pikatue."

"Ash…May….Pikatue." Brock and Max called.

"I'm over here." Ash said flatly.

"Ash where's May and Pikatue?" Brock asked.

"May's gone?" Max asked helping Ash up off the ground.

"Yeah." Ash said angrily.

"Where are they Ash what happened?" Brock questioned.

"Team Rocket…they took them. And I'm going to get them back. I didn't keep my promise to her I let them go." Ash sighed.

"Ash what happened to your face?" Max asked.

"Meoph cut me to let go of May's hand." He explained a stream of blood sliding down his face.

"Well where do you think they are?" Brock asked.

"They actually captured pikatue and for them to get a reward then they have to see Giovanni, so no other than team rocket headquarters." Ash said as a look of determination spread across his face. "And that's where we're going." He said. "May I promise you I will do whatever it takes to get you out of there. Pikatue I hope your ok and taking care of my May until I get there and I love you both stay safe, I'll be there soon."

**So what did you think? This should be good going to rocket headquarters yeah. But, I know I'm a jerk for making you guys wait but hey this takes awhile with school and cheerleading and karate so yeah next chapter up soon. **

**PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE REVIEW!!**

**Luv ya'll Maysangel**


	4. Chapter 4

Hiding the Feelings Chapter 4

Hey ya'll it's your girl Maysangel coming at you with the 4th chapter to my story. And thanks for the PM's and reviews. (No matter how harsh some of them were) This is going to be interesting. So enough jibber-jabber on to the story!

Chapter 4Team Rocket Headquarters

With May at Team Rocket Headquarters…..

May woke up in a holding cell with 2 guards at the front door.

"Where am I?" May asked herself out loud and no other then Giovanni answered her.

"Why you're in team rocket headquarters. My dear." Giovanni grinned cupping May's chin in his hand.

"You are very pretty; maybe you will be the perfect distraction for the boy to make him come here. Jessie and James were correct about you" He smiled moving his finger along her lip cutting it open slightly.

May snatched away tasting the blood in her mouth "Leave me alone!! Don't touch me!! And what do you mean the "Perfect Distraction"? May asked still flabbergasted that he cut her lip open.

"Well, obviously the boy likes you. So when he travels to save you…it will be the final time that he will travel for the rest of his life." He smiled.

May grasped her hand over mouth as Giovanni laughed deviously and walked away. Pikachu sighed and rubbed into May's arms as she began to cry.

"Pika pikaa pi. (Don't worry May he'll be alright)" Pikachu said rubbing against her chest. Pikatue enjoyed the thought though of Ash being its dad and May being its mom and you don't like seeing your parent's sad right?

"I hope so Pikachu." May sighed, "I hope so." May said stroking its fur as it cooed under its breath.

Back with Ash, Brock, and Max….

"Come on guys just a little farther." I called back to my friends as they began to get tired. 

"Come on Ash can't we rest a min?" Max begged before sitting down in the grass. "I'm starting to get hungry."

"Alright but straight after we rest and eat we got to go again." I responded.

"Why are you so concerned Ash? She may be your girlfriend but she is just a girl there is many of them out there." Brock panted.

"Brock she is way more then just a girl to me. She's **the **girl Brock, and as dense as I may be I know what the feelings I am having are. Guys…I love her." I explained as a single tear slid down my face.

"Ash, love is a **strong **word. Are you sure it's really love?" Max asked cocking an eyebrow. "And are you sure it's with my sister?"

"You know guys, I may have not experienced love like some people have but I know my feelings for this girl is love, there is no way it's anything but that." I explained as I sat down and buried my face in my arms. Then I felt a hand on my back causing me to look up.

"If you are sure it's love Ash. Then all I can say is let's go get your girl." Brock smiled.

"Thanks guys I really do love her and all I want is to make her happy and keep her safe." I sighed wiping the tears that had formed in my eyes.

"With all that being said, let's get going." Max smiled.

"To tell you the truth I think you've lost it Ash but you know she might be your type. The girly, slightly tough coordinator." Max laughed.

We all laughed even though when I laughed, I felt empty without her cheerful laugh and cheery personality I missed her, she seemed to be like a kind of medicine to me. Without her I don't feel complete… I don't feel like me.

"You alright Ash?" Brock asked.

"Yeah." I smiled, "Just fine."

"Well this will crush you then." Max sighed looking up at me and then back down at the poke 'nave.

"What do you mean Max?" I asked confused about what he was talking about.

"Well according to this we won't make it to Team Rocket Headquarters until tomorrow afternoon." Max looked at me, "I'm sorry Ash. We need to set up camp here she can make it. She's strong and she has Pikachu with her she'll be alright one night." Max tried to console me. It didn't work. Though I did hide it well.

"Ok." I sighed sitting down my bag.

"Why don't you go get some water Ash…you know get this off your mind for right now." Brock suggested.

"Thanks Brock I'll do that." I said grabbing the canteens. "Be back soon."

I walked for awhile before I found a river. I sat down and filled up the canteens then screwed the caps back on. "Do I really truly love her?" I began to question myself. I mean I could look into her eyes without any questions. But for the first time I was starting to wonder if its love or just really strong feelings?

"Why does love have to be so complicated?" I pondered to myself.

"I don't know if you ever have an answer to that one let me know Ashy-boy." A voice said behind me.

I stood up as a green headed coordinator stepped out of the shadows.

"When you have a crush on a girl but she has a annoying boyfriend in the way what do you do?" he asked.

"What do you want Drew?" I asked my anger beginning to take over.

"May of course….wait a min where is May?" Drew asked, "She's usually with you everywhere you go."

"I'm in the process of rescuing her." I said between gritted teeth. Me and Drew never got along. I almost lost May to him until I told her I loved her….

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN RESCUING HER!!!" he yelled.

"She was kidnapped ok but I'll get her back. Without the help or likes of you!" I said almost loosing my temper on him.

"Typical, I knew you could never protect her like I can. She should be ashamed of you. Calling a failure her boyfriend it must be embarrassing to a coordinator of her stature." Drew smirked flipping his hair like a show horse.

I held it in as long as I could before I did explode.

"You know Drew you are the most sickening person I have ever met! You think you're all that just because you beat the grand festival before!! May has beat you in all her current competitions and festivals! WOW you beat her once or twice but yet even though you talk about me you're the 2nd rate to her. You hold no competition to May she is the best coordinator of her time. So maybe you should go jump off a cliff and stay there!!" I panted. I had told him off. I have wanted to do that for years and finally I got to.

Drew didn't say a word he just started to walk down the river bed back on his journey to wherever.

I smiled in triumph before heading back to camp.

Well there you have it! Did you like it? If you did review! And if you don't like the shipping don't read it. DUHH… but umm I'm working on the next chapter it'll be up soon.

Oh and that extra chapter is now out and made as a story called The School,,, The Dance,,, and the Girl. And this is the way ya'll said Pikachu is spelt so.

Review Love Maysangel ;)


	5. Hiding the Feelings chapter 5

**Hiding the feelings **

**Hey guys it's your girl Maysangel. Sorry I haven't been able to find any inspiration for this story for a while. I wrote a 3 shot, and I finished 3 stories. This one is really tricky though but I tried with this chapter sorry if it's boring. ' (Sweat drop) **

I sighed as I entered team rocket headquarters. I was dressed in one of their uniforms destined to find the only thing I cared about at that moment…May. As I walked threw the empty halls I found a solitary room with bars across the windows and a bright light shining on a brown headed girl with safire blue eyes. No questions May. She laid on the bottom of the room half dead she looked as if she hadn't eaten in hours or even a couple days. I looked at the lock that I was about to destroy before busting down the door. She raised her head for a split second before laying it back down. I looked at her almost lifeless body. I rushed over to her and tried to pick her up but it was useless my hands went right threw her. It was then I knew it was only a dream.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I thought everything was just a dream, May being kidnapped, us going to team rocket headquarters, everything. I looked over to my left where her body would usually lay, quiet and peaceful. But sadly it was all real. She was gone. I couldn't feel her breath against the side of my neck like usual. I couldn't feel anything. But for some reason Brock and Max had set up her sleeping bag next to me. I took out her blanket and placed it on my lap. It was soft and smelt like cherry blossoms. I felt a tear course down my face and on to the fabric before the tears began to pour out of my eyes. I sighed and looked to my right where Max and Brock were asleep. I couldn't wait any longer; I had to go get my girl back. She had only been gone 2 days but it was the most horrific days in my life. I sighed again and grabbed my pack taking her blanket and placing it inside.

'Pika pi?" Pikachu asked rubbing its eyes before looking up at me.

"Hey Pikachu, what are you doing up?" I asked nervously.

It looked at my pack on my back and then it crawled in Mays sleeping bag and came out with a confused look on its face.

"Pika pika pi Pikachu?" it asked before climbing on my shoulder and looking in my pack and pulling out Mays blanket.

"Pikachu I have to go and get her. I can't leave her in there with those people. She might be getting tortured or something she might be…I can't even think about what might be happening to her." I said walking out of the tent.

"Pika Pi!!" it called running up and onto my shoulder again and rubbing against my cheek.

"Thanks Pikachu I knew I could count on you buddy. Now lets go save May!" I said petting it behind its ear before running down the path on my way to no other then Team Rocket Headquarters.

But in the bushes a pair of baby blue eyes looked at the young trainer with pain in the person's eyes before running to Rocket headquarters as well.

**Back with May…**

She was asleep in her bed…well…trying to go to sleep in the sheet-less bed. She had been crying for hours since Giovanni said what he did.

"Why? Why does he want to do this to Ash? What has he ever done to him?" May asked herself aloud while tears poured down her cheeks.

"Well he never let my bosses people win against him." Someone said causing May to look up to the darkness surrounding her.

"Who's there?" May asked stepping out of her covers and walking over toward the door in the room.

"I did." A blond headed boy with baby blue eyes stepped out of the shadows and smiled at May. He was sporting a blue and white rocket uniform with blue and white stripped shoes and a blue jacket with a white rocket symbol.

"And may I ask who you are?" May asked walking toward him slowly.

"Troy…Troy Rocket. I'm Giovanni's son." He smiled before walking a little to May.

"His…his son?" May asked backing up back to her bed.

"Yeah unfortunately but I'm not evil." He laughed still walking toward May some more.

"That's a little hard to believe considering the fact you're his son." May said before running the back of her leg into her bed and cutting it open, then flopping down on her bed.

"May are you ok?" he asked looking at her leg.

"Yeah I'm…wait how do you know my name?" she asked looking up at him she had a scared look on her face.

"May I'm not going to hurt you I wanna help you. I over heard your name being talked about by a black headed boy with a Pikachu." He said sitting beside May on her bed.

"I don't…wait…did you say a boy with a Pikachu?" she smiled.

"Yeah I overheard it in the woods. Why you know him?" he asked looking at the cut on Mays leg.

"Do I know him? Of course I know him that's my boyfriend!!" May smiled almost jumping off the bed.

"Well he's on his way here to get you." He said in a kind of flat tone.

May jumped up and hugged him. "Oh My Gosh thank you so much!!" May said tears coming to her eyes. But then she began to think she sat up and began to cry.

"What is it May? I thought you were happy?" he asked putting his hand on Mays back.

"I was until I realized you wouldn't help him save me." May cried removing his arm off her back. "And now I will never get to see him again."

"Where did you get an idea like that? Of course I'm going to help him find you." He said as May looked up at him.

"You are?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, like I said before I'm not evil and I wanna see people happy so I'll help Ash get you out of here." He smiled.

May started to hug him again. "How do I ever repay you?" May asked.

Troy looked down at her bleeding leg. "How about let me fix up your leg?" he asked pulling out a first aid kit.

"Yeah. It is starting to hurt a bit." May admitted looking down at her cut and bleeding leg.

**Back with me…**

I was walking threw the woods when I saw it Rocket Headquarters. I studied the security. Then I felt myself yawn. I was tired so I laid down and in my dreams constructed my plan.

**Back with May…**

Troy was fixing Mays leg up with some gall bandages. Then he looked up at the girl. She had stopped crying and looked at peace with everything at the moment even though she had been kidnapped. She was still only dressed in her bathing suit from when she was abducted. He smiled even though he had just met this girl he was already madly in love with her. She had a sweet personality and she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"That guy Ash is really lucky you know." He said breaking the silence and looking up at her confused face before looking back down at her leg.

"And why is that?" May asked.

"Because he has such a sweet girl like you to be his girlfriend instead of someone bossy like my girl." He said blushing then rolling his eyes at the thought of his girlfriend.

"Thank you." May said looking at the door.

"I'm really sorry about my dad kidnapping you. He had no business doing that to an innocent person like you." He said putting down her bandaged leg.

"It's alright. But I can't wait to see my Ash again I miss him." May admitted turning a light blush at the thought of her boyfriend.

"Well I better go find that famous boyfriend of yours and bring him to get you." He smiled before walking out of the door.

"Thank you." May whispered as she was at peace so she laid down and closed her eyes hoping for her prince to come and save her.

(They have 5 and a1/2 days to get to Hoenn.)

**So what do you guys think? I know the ending was kinda cheesy. And I think this chapter was boring myself. But if you guys like it then that's all that matters to me! And will Ash and crew ever get to Hoenn in time for Mays 17****th**** birthday? Stay tuned!**

**So please R&R if you liked it!! ******

**Luv ya'll Maysangel **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiding the Feelings **

**Hey ya'll it's your girl Maysangel coming at you with the 2****nd**** to last chapter of this story. I hope you like this and I hope you guys enjoyed your Christmas break! And I'm sorry that this chapter is long. Well here's the next chapter!**

**The Next Morning…**

I woke up since the sun was shining in my eyes. I looked over at the slumbering girl beside me. She was attractively still asleep. She had her head on the pillow next to my chest. She had a smirk on her face as if posing for a sassy photo. She had one arm across her stomach holding my hand and the other beside her head on the pillow. I smiled; I loved the feeling of waking up and her being right beside me. But unfortunately I had to wake her up so we could get going. And plus Brock and Max weren't in their beds anymore. That told me they saw us.

I began to shake her body.

"May…May…MAY." I whispered loudly enough obviously so she could hear.

"Humm." She answered sighing.

"You have to wake up so we can get going." I said running my fingers threw her golden brown locks again. I don't know what made me start to stoke it and stuff but it comforted me.

"I don't want to." She said pulling the covers over her head.

I uncovered her head.

"Come on May get up. I'm getting hungry and I know that you aren't going to be happy if you don't get to eat this morning." I said sternly.

"No Ash let me sleep!! I've been through a lot the last couple of days." She begged even though she was right.

I uncovered her "Come on I know you've been through a lot but you need to get up. How about next stop we don't leave until you get some extra sleep." I said trying to compromise with her…it didn't work.

"No Ash I wanna do that this time and I still can't walk so I'm no use to you." She said.

That hurt me; May would always be a use to me. "That's so not true and I'm going to carry you again all the way till the next place. May the reason I'm wanting us to be long gone is because Giovanni is going to be looking here first and he's not taking you away from me again." I said firmly as she sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Ok I don't want to die today so let's go. But Ash you're going to have to help me with everything. That includes helping me to the bathroom." She said blushing a light crimson.

"Ok anything to help." I shrugged then jumped off the bed and into the floor. "Just as long as I don't have to help you get dressed."

"No I can do that I just need some help getting in there and then you gotta leave." She alleged.

"Alright jump down to me May." I said.

She crawled over to the edge. "You want me to jump down there? You're crazy, I can't do that." She answered.

"Come on May how about…bring your legs down over the side I've got the rest." I smiled.

"Ok please don't drop me…wait promise me you won't drop me." May begged holding down her pinky prompting me to 'pinky promise'.

I sighed, "Ok come on now." I said liking pinky's with her for a minute before holding out my arms.

She slid off the side of the bed right into my arms. She looked up at me.

"Alright there you go. Now where do you want me to take you?" I asked looking around the room.

"Bathroom please and just sit me down on like the counter and I got it from there." May smiled.

I did as I was told and sat her down before leaving the room so she could change into her clothes.

**5 min later…**

After I got changed I heard her call my name on the other side of the door. I rushed up to the door and began to speak.

"Are you done? Can I come in?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fully clothed I need you to tie my bandanna." She called on the other side of the door.

As I walked in and up behind her and tied her pink bandanna. She looked in the mirror and smiled at her appearance.

"Thanks Ashy." She smiled at me and turned around.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." I smiled placing my arms around her waist.

"Thank you, I thought I would never get talked to like that again." May giggled holding my hands that where around her waist tightly.

"What do ya mean?" I asked confused.

"I heard that I was cute and stuff while I was up there in that place. But, that's it and I'm used to way more." She smiled placing her arms around my neck causing me to heat up instantly to her soft touch.

"Who told you were cute and stuff?" I asked through closed teeth.

"Calm down. Giovanni did unfortunately and I heard Randy and Troy talking a couple times." May admitted. "But it doesn't matter I get called that stuff all the time by the guys in Hoenn also unfortunately."

"May I worry about you sometimes." I said looking up into her sapphire eyes.

"Why? I'm alright I'm sitting here right?" She giggled.

"You are pretty…absolutely beautiful but I'm scared someone's going to try to take advantage of you for that reason." I admitted.

She smiled and pulled me into a tight embrace "I'm not going to give them the chance. So don't worry."

I smiled within her arms I found a since of security. "Alright May but still keep safe." I said caressing her cheeks softly.

"I will." She smiled.

Then I began to blow a raspberry in the side of her neck causing her to burst out in laughter. Then I heard a knock on the outside door. I sighed and backed away from her neck. Then picked her up and went to the door opening it up to… Randy, Troy, Brock, and Max. I put May down and then her brother attacked her waist.

"May I missed you. I thought you might be dead." Max cried then smiled deviously. "That was until I saw you and Ash asleep this morning in the same bed." He chuckled as May blushed a bright crimson at his comment before taking a deep breath.

"Shut up Max." May said…calmly for a change she wasn't chasing him around the room or hitting him in the head with her mallet.

"What in the heck is wrong with you? You're usually are chasing me around the room at a comment like that." Max stated placing his hand on Mays forehead. "Are you sick?"

"No…I'm fine but I can't walk." May admitted.

"Then how are we supposed travel with her like that?" Brock asked looking over at Ash.

"We've got that covered I'm going to carry her all the way to the next city." I smiled looking back at her. She was looking at her brother still trying to convince him that she wasn't sick.

"Ash you can't carry her all the way to the next city. You're not the strongest one in the group." Brock admitted. "No offence of course."

"I can do it Brock. And you guys are always wanting to take breaks anyway so here we go." I said looking up at my older friend.

"Alright you and May need to go and get something to eat so we can get going." Brock smiled.

I went over and picked May up. "Come on May we're going to get something to eat so we can get on the road."

'Ok that's fine I'm getting hungry anyway." May said laying her head against my chest.

I smiled as we walked around the guys and down the hall and into the cafeteria. I sat May down and walked over to the buffet grabbing a bunch of food and then going to the table where I had sat her. I had 4 plates full of food for us. I had chocolate pancakes, eggs, blueberry waffles, bacon, and other breakfast things.

"Thanks Ashy." May smiled before digging into the food.

_I love the way she's not afraid of eating. _I thought _she's unlike other girls in that way she's not afraid of eating in front of people. _I kept thinking as I watched her eat. She was adorable and cute those people weren't lying when they called her those things. Her hair wasn't in pink tails anymore; she had all her hair curled with the bandanna tied softly around her head with light blond streaks.

"Ash are you alright? You've been kind of staring at me." She giggled blushing slightly.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking and I guess you were in the brain wave zone." I laughed before digging into my food.

**Meanwhile outside…**

"Are they in there?" Giovanni asked his workers.

"That's a positive I see all the guys in that room. Including your son." The worker responded.

"I don't care about him anymore he's old enough to take care of himself." He responded. "I just want the girl she's the only one I care about. She has what I need."

"And what would that be sir?" the man asked.

"Why she is the daughter of the Petalburg gym leader." Giovanni smiled.

"What does that have to do with anything?" the man asked as Giovanni hit his nose making his nose bleed.

"In her necklace is the Millennium Orb. It controls half of Hoenn." Giovanni said cracking his knuckles.

"How are we going to get that thing off the girl? Her boyfriend is always around and saves her." The man said holding a rag to his nose.

"Not if I isolate her. When she is away from her precious Ash then we can get her again." He said.

"And what are we going to do with her to get the necklace?" The man asked.

"What do you think will distract the girl so she won't pay attention to the ornament around her neck." Giovanni laughed.

**Back in the room…**

May was in the bathroom cleaning her face while Ash and the rest of the guys were getting ready to head out. When she heard something tap on her window before blasting through the wall followed by Giovanni ending up on top of her and caressing her cheeks. May shuttered at his rough hands on her face.

So May called the only guy she knew for sure was in the room…me. "ASH!!!" May screamed at the top of her lungs before he put his hands over her mouth pulling her up and into his body.

I heard her screams on the other side of the room and the explosion. I rushed into the room and saw Giovanni's arm around her waist and his hand over her mouth muffling the screams of my name. She had a cut across her forehead, obviously from the ceiling falling from the explosion. The look in her eyes were ones of pain.

"May!" I felt myself scream before I hit him in his mouth before grabbing May and bringing her into my arms where she was crying. "Shh…I'm here I won't let him hurt you again I promise." I said running my fingers through her light brown hair.

"Ash get me out of here." She whispered. I nodded and picked her up as Giovanni was still in shock that I hit him in the face. So we took this opportunity to run!

Max, Brock, Troy, and Randy were all out side waiting for us watching the attack from a distance. I grabbed Mays stuff and I ran down the hall her still in my arms.

When we made it outside he was out of shock and coming to where we were standing. We began to run for a minute and then Troy stopped.

I turned around, "Troy what the heck are you doing? We have to go NOW!!!"

Troy sighed and threw a pokeball into the air releasing the normal red glow before showing a rather large orange pokemon…that's right…a Charazard.

"Come on guys we can fly to the port and go to another place in Hoenn like you were talking about Ash." Troy said as he climbed on the large flying type.

Max and Brock went after him followed by Randy. I kissed May on the cheek before placing her on the pokemon. I knew what I had to do…I had to face Giovanni.

"Come on Ash we have to get going…NOW!!!" Troy called down to me.

"Go without me I'll have to catch up at the port or something I have to face Giovanni." I said before I noticed May had jumped down off the pokemon and was leaning against it. I rushed over to her and looked into her sapphire eyes that were filled with uncried tears.

"Please don't go." She whimpered.

I smiled and placed her in a tight hug. "May I have to we can't run from him forever…I have to do it not for me but for you and the others." I said sternly.

"No I won't leave you." She said just as stern as me if not more.

"May it's not safe for you out here and I'm not risking your life." I said.

"You don't have to." May sighed before taking off her necklace. She opened it and a blue orb came out. "This is what he wants… its called the Millennium Orb. It controls half of Hoenn and if you get half of Hoenn you can easily get the whole thing. So I'm going to surrender it so I don't get hurt and neither do you." She said before stepping up a couple inches before collapsing from the massive pain in her legs.

"May…" I sighed walking over to her and taking the necklace in my hands closing it as I did so before placing it around her neck. "May if this orb has that much power then you need to keep it. I can handle it."

"Ash…I love you." She cried into my chest. I felt tears flow down my cheeks as well as I rubbed her back in a comforting manner holding her close.

"I love you too May wait for me at the dock I'll be there soon. But don't leave me ok. Not even I can chase a boat." I laughed.

She smiled "Ok I promise."

I kissed her for possibly the last time before handing her to Randy. "Take care of her for me dude." I sighed wiping the tears that slid down my cheeks.

"She's safe with me." He smiled before Troy commanded his pokemon to ascend into the sky. May looked down at me before he tears slid down off her cheeks and onto the palm of my hand. I smiled reassuring her it would be fine. She returned the smile before the pokemon sped away from its old position.

I sighed as I watched the pokemon fly out of sight. All that mattered to me at the moment was getting my friends out of there. That included the love of my life. I looked back as Giovanni was behind me.

"So you wanted to be her hero the one to get her out of here." He smiled placing his hand on my shoulder. I snatched away.

"Yeah and she told me this is what you were chasing us for." I said holding up an exact replica of Mays locket that held the Millennium Orb. I kind of had a silver locket in my pocket that I was going to give her before but now was the time I needed to play it off.

"Thank you now be gone hero." He said before letting me go and leaving himself.

I smiled at the trick I just played on the famous team rocket owner. Then I reached into my pack and pulled out my cell phone. I pushed a couple buttons before a picture of May popped up with her name in fancy pink letters beside her picture. I smiled at the picture; it was one of her holding a blue rose and in a blue dress. I clicked on her picture and it began to call out.

**Back with May… (Mays POV)**

I looked around at the mystifying ocean as the sun set over the water portraying the pink and orange wispy clouds it was just the perfect romantic moment even though I was alone… before…my cell phone rang.

I sighed then smiled when I looked at the photo that popped up. It was one of Ash in his new outfit actually looking at the camera and looking half way decent. Then beside his picture was his name is black fancy letters. And his special ring tone…Picture by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow.

"Hello this is May." I answered.

"You waiting for me?" I heard his voice say.

"Yeah I'm coming back to get you now don't leave that spot ok." I said sternly.

"Ok I'm waiting for an angel on a Charazard that's not going to be hard to spot."

I blushed deeply at his comment "Ok see you in a couple…kisses." I said before hanging up the phone. I then got on the pokemon.

"Hey do you think you can take me back where we just were?" I asked sweetly as it nodded and lifted in the air.

**Back with Ash… (Back in Ash's POV)**

I hung up the phone and looked at my wall paper on my cell. It was a picture of me and May, I was holding her around the waist and she was laughing. But while I waiting I was on the phone with one of my favorite restaurants in Hoenn…The Blue Palm. As soon as I got off the phone I saw the large pokemon landing.

May smiled for a minute before I ran over to her, picking her up and spinning her around.

"I thought you were going to get hurt. I was worried about you." She said as I felt her snuggle her face into my chest.

I smiled and held her close. "Me getting hurt… umm no. It was easy actually I had to give away a gift I got for you but it doesn't matter." I smiled.

"Awe Ashy you got something for me?" May asked sweetly.

"Yeah but you already have one so I have to get you something else." I said looking into her eyes. "And I got us dinner reservations at one of my favorite restaurant in Hoenn so we need to get to a pokemon center fast so we can get ready." I smiled as she tackled me to the ground.

"That is so romantic ok let me get off you first of all." May said standing back up her knees shaking slightly so I picked her up. "And then let me call the guys and tell them I'm on my way."

**After we go the guys and we were at the pokemon center…**

**In Mays room (Mays POV)**

I was getting ready for my date. I had on a black dress with a pink ribbon tied around the mid section. My hair was straightened except for my streaks, they were curled. I had white diamond heels on that tied around my ankles. I had eye-liner, mascara, and lip gloss on.

_I hope I didn't go too far with anything. _I said to myself. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hello." I said answering the door. It was some guy.

"Hi Miss Maple?" The guy asked. I nodded. "Mr. Ketchum is waiting down stairs for you."

"Thank you." I said before grabbing my purse and rushing down the stairs and to the elevator.

**Back with Ash… (Ash's POV)**

I was waiting outside by the car I had rented looking at the doors waiting for her. And then the doors opened to the pokemon center and no other then May stepped out…well…limped out. She was limping.

_Oh my goodness she looks amazing…"_ I thought to myself my mind was drooling over this girl. I had a white shirt under a black overcoat and a pair of blue jeans and I had no hat on.

"Hey Ashy." May smiled hugging me tightly before pulling back and kissing my cheek.

"Hey May you look amazing baby." I said looking down at her.

"Baby? I really didn't know you were like that but I like being called that." May smiled before noticing I had rented a limo. "Oh my gosh."

"I know and I'm glad you like being called that." I smiled before opening the door and leading her inside.

**When we got to the restaurant…**

We took our seats and ordered out food and enjoyed it. I had something in my pocket for her. It was a diamond chocker necklace, made completely of diamonds.

"May I got you something to replace the necklace that I had to give to Giovanni." I smiled.

"You didn't have to do…" May began to say before I opened the box where she could see the necklace.

"Oh my gosh, Ash…" May said as I walked up behind her pulling her hair to the side before placing the necklace around her neck. After I got it on her I pulled her hair back around and placed it in front of her shoulders. She looked up at me and smiled. That's one thing I loved to see her do…was smile.

"So I trust you like it." I laughed sitting back down in my seat.

"Yeah absolutely but how did you get the money?" May asked shocked.

"Hey I didn't get just a title in Joto and everywhere I went." I smiled.

After we got through eating dinner I asked May if she wanted to take a walk with me by the ocean and she of course agreed but I had to let her lean against me since she still couldn't walk very well but she was getting better at it. She then stopped and took of her heels so she could feel the sand between her toes and plus I bet those shoes were uncomfortable.

"That moon is so beautiful." May said gazing deeply at the moon and the stars that never seemed to stop.

"Yeah but it's not the only beautiful thing out here." I said causing her to blush and look over at me.

I took her hand and lead her under a tree and laid down her next to me. As we laid under the tree we got to talk about stuff.

"So Ash do you ever think about the future?" May asked looking up at me.

She was laying on my stomach and I had my jacket around her shoulders and I was playing with her hair…again. And she was stroking my hand that wasn't in her hair.

"Yeah." I answered.

"And what do you see?" May asked looking back down at my hand that she was stroking.

I thought a minute, "You." I smiled.

"Awe Ash that's so sweet and to tell you the truth I see the same thing." May also smiled blushing a light crimson.

"May I love you." I said leaning my head down towards her.

"I love you too." May smiled leaning up to answer me.

But when we looked up and down (in Mays case up and in my case down) our lips brushed. I kept my eyes open for a second as did May. But after a min we closed our eyes and got into the kiss that was accidentally started. It got deeper and deeper as the time went on I felt myself slide out from under her and I ended up on top of her.

**15 min later…**

We just got through kissing and we were in the limo and heading back to the pokemon center. May was laying on me slightly and she was asleep. When we got back to the center I walked May to her door.

"Ash I had the best time." May smiled hugging me.

"And it's not over unless you want it to be." I smiled I had one more part of this date.

"No of course I don't so what do you have in mind?" May smiled giggling.

"Meet me outside at the ocean and bring your bathing suit." I said before walking into my room across the hall.

I was outside waiting for her to come out. And there she was. She could walk…I was stunned more at her appearance though. She had a black bathing suit with my jacket still on and those necklaces.

"Look Ash, I can walk!" May said before I kissed her a second.

"That's great and May you look astonishing. Come on you wanna go swimming?" I asked.

"Yeah that would be amazing." May smiled.

We walked through into the water and began to swim for a while. We were on the beach and May was asleep. I carried her to her room and laid her down in her bed and covered her up. I left the room and went into my own and changed then went to sleep.

**4 in the morning…**

I woke up and May was at my door. I stepped out of bed and went to my door and opened it.

"Hey May what's up?" I asked pulling her into my room and sitting her down.

"Well I was coming to make sure you were ok. In case you haven't realized Ashy it's 4 in the morning. I had a nightmare and I was coming to check on you." May said hugging me around the waist.

"I'm ok but do you want to stay in here tonight? You know for reference." I said.

"Ash Ketchum are you wanting me to spend the night with you?" May asked playfully.

"Maybe…well…yeah." I stuttered but I did it playfully.

"Well since you can admit it then yeah I will." May smiled. "But I can sleep on the couch over there." May said before walking over to the closet and pulling down a cover and then placing a pillow on the couch.

"May you don't have to sleep over there you can sleep with me I bet it will be warmer and more comfortable." I said. I thought maybe since I wasn't wearing a shirt is why she said she would sleep on the couch and not in my bed.

"Are…Are you sure?" May stuttered looking down at the floor.

"May is there a reason you don't want to look at me?" I asked a hint of hurt in my voice holding her hands.

"No of course not." She smiled looking up at me.

"I feel like I'm making you nervous." I said smiling deviously.

"No of course not. But it's new to see you like… this." She said blushing slightly.

"I know it is new for you. I know you haven't seen me like this before but…" I said. "If it makes you uncomfortable then I could put a shirt on." I smiled. She grabbed my hand.

"No I'm cool with it." She said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Ok if your cool with me doing this." I said before pulling her into a embrace.

"Yeah." May smiled "I'm cool with it."

"Alright then I don't want my girl being uncomfortable." I said as I laid down in my bed.

She stood there a second before hesitantly crawling in the bed beside me. She placed her head beside my chest on the pillow like she did the other time we slept together. I smiled and pulled her body completely against me. She had on a white night gown on and it was a little farther then mid thigh. So I could feel her warm skin through my pajama pants.

"What made you hesitant?" I asked looking down at her.

"I don't know but what if the guys see us sleeping together again?" May asked worriedly.

"Like I care what they think." I waved it off. "May I love you so where are we on our way to anyway?" I asked.

"Well I have a speech to make at the contest a couple miles away from here the day after tomorrow. Being top coordinator is hard on me." May said rubbing her arm. "And where are we going after that for the Pokemon Master?"

"I have to go to the contest too. You have to do a little more then just your speech. We have to present the winner with their prize and we have to be the announcers." I said as she did a loud sigh.

"Why in the heck do they want me to do all this? They never wanted me to do these things before." May said. "When I wasn't Top Coordinator that's why."

"I never had to do stuff like that either until now but we better get some rest so we can start traveling so we can get to the hotel they have reserved for me and you." I answered. May nodded and then we went to sleep.

**So what did ya'll think? Sorry it was such a long chapter and it's not even the end of the story. And the question still remains…will they make it to Hoenn in 4 days? Stay tuned and if you liked it then please R&R and please…DON'T BASH MY DARN COUPLE!!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE ADVANCEDSHIPPING THEN DO NOT READ IT!!! please review. ******

**Luv Maysangel **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiding the Feelings **

**Hey ya'll it's your girl Maysangel coming at you with the almost final chapter of this story! So I hope you like this chapter and the next chapter will end it all!! See ya'll next story!! ******

**The next day…**

I woke up and heard the shower running. I looked over beside me where May was sleeping the night before, and she was gone. Obviously she was the one in the shower…I hoped. I got out of the bed and over to the bathroom door.

"May? Is that you in there?" I asked awaiting a response.

"Yeah you need something?" she asked sweetly on the other side of the door.

"No I was just making sure that is you in there and no one else was." I said laughing.

"Who else would be in your room? But I'll be out in a few." May said as I heard the water turn off and I heard some slipping and then a big thud.

'May are you ok?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'll be out in a minute." May said on the other side.

After I got changed and after I did I heard the bathroom door open and May stepping out. I looked back at the young brunette that stole my heart.

"Are you ok? It sounded like you fell." I said holding her shoulders.

"I did and I have some bruises and marks on me but I'm good are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Are you sure you're ready? Are you sure you're ok?" I asked rubbing her arms.

"Yeah I'm sure lets go." She smiled holding my hand and leading me down the hallway where the guys were waiting for us.

"About time May I thought you would never come down." Max said. "So let's go you guys are going to be late for your first speech today."

"Alright everybody lets get going." May said as we all left.

5 hours later…

We finally made it to the hotel, and May was preparing her speech. And who else is trying to help her calm down and breath for a second?...Me.

"Come on May you'll do fine." I said rubbing her shoulders trying to get her to calm down.

"I don't know Ash." May said looking over behind the curtain where all the coordinators were awaiting her well thought out speech.

"May…" I whispered before pressing my lips against hers for a second before pulling back. "You'll do fine and they said I could be on stage with you too. So, I'll be right there beside you." I said embracing her.

She nodded, "Ok, as long as you don't leave me in the middle of my speech." May said before breathing in light breaths and breathing out.

"Of course not I wouldn't hang you all dry like that." I smiled before they announced us.

I stepped out first and the crowd was kind of going wild but when May stepped out the crowd went absolutely wild.

"Hi guys!" May smiled stepping up to the microphone.

Whistles and things sounded through the entire auditorium as May gave her speech followed by me.

After the contest…

We met the guys and went to breakfast. When we were at breakfast, Troy seemed miserable.

"Hey Troy what's up dude?" I asked slightly concerned for my friend.

"Nothing I just miss Libbi that's all." Troy said looking at a picture on his cell phone. She was a blond headed girl with brown highlights and baby blue eyes.

"Then why don't you call her?" I asked smiling.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that." Troy smiled before pushing the call out button.

**Troy's phone call… (Troy's POV)**

"Hello this is Libbi." She answered on the other end.

"Hey Libbs." I answered smiling.

"Oh my goodness Troy I'm so worried about you. Where are you?" She asked worriedly.

"In Hoenn where else. I want you here with me though." I said sweetly.

"Yeah I want to be with you too I've been on this boat for forever now." Libbi laughed.

"Wait your coming to be with me?" I asked.

"Yeah I've missed you so come pick me up?" She asked.

"Of course I'll be right there don't move alright." I said.

"Alright love ya Troy." Libbi laughed.

"Love you too be there in a minute." I said before hanging up the phone.

**After the phone call… (Back in Ash's POV)**

"So did it work?" I asked.

"Yeah she's wanting to travel with us." He smiled before pulling out Charazard's pokeball and throwing it in the air.

"That's great I bet May would love to have a girl travel with us so she could go shopping and discuss girl stuff." I laughed.

"Yeah I'll see you guys soon." He laughed before leaving on Charazard.

**1 hour later…**

"Hey guys I want you to meet someone." Troy smiled as he helped Libbi off his pokemon.

"And who would that be Troy?" May asked.

"Meet my girlfriend Libbi. Libbi this is Ash's girlfriend May." Troy smiled.

"Hi it's nice to meet you Libbi and I love your hair." May smiled as they hugged.

"It's so nice to meet you in person! I'm a huge fan of your work! And I love your hair too it's so beautiful!" She smiled.

"Thank you." May smiled. "Oh and this is my boyfriend Ash."

"Oh my gosh you're Ash Ketchum the famous Pokemon Master." Libbi smiled hugging him. "I'm also a big fan of your work."

"Thanks and it's nice to finally meet you." Ash smiled before grabbing May around the waist.

"Hey you guys Ash is taking me out to The Mall and it would be so cool if you guys would come with us. I would also love to have a girl's opinion too." May smiled.

'Oh my goodness that would be great! Can we Troy?" Libbi asked placing her head on his chest.

"Why not. I'm getting hungry anyways and The Mall does have like the best food anyways. And I wanna catch up with you." Troy smiled.

"Yeah!! I love you Troy." Libbi smiled hugging him tightly.

"Love you too." Troy laughed kissing her.

**While walking…**

"I thought you said she had a bad attitude?" I asked the girls were walking in front of them.

"She did I guess me scaring her like that fixed her." Troy laughed. "And I'm so glad she likes May like she does."

"Yeah they seem to be getting along very well." I laughed but became more serious the more I thought about the subject. "But I hope she doesn't pick her over me."

"Dude that would never happen you should know that." Troy assured. "I bet she's just happy to have a female around every once and a while."

"Yeah you're probably right Troy I mean we've been together for years." I said looking up at my girlfriend. "May!!" I called.

"Yeah Ash?" She called back before stopping.

"Come here I need you." I smiled. She giggled and walked back into my arms.

"Yeah what is it?" May asked playfully.

"Nothing I just need you by my side." I smirked.

"Awe I love you Ashy." She smiled nuzzling into my chest.

A couple minutes later Libbi came back into Troy's arms.

"Troy I was so worried about you when you didn't come home the other night." She said as a single tear glided down the side of her face.

Troy smiled and took his pointer finger and removed the tear with this finger. "I missed you too but if I would have left Ash and May in there they might have both died. And I would've had to clean up the mess."

"Yeah I know but I wish you would have taken me with you." Libbi sighed then kept walking.

**Later on that night while we were getting into bed…**

"Ash I had such a good time today." May smiled turning down the bed.

"Yeah I did too. And it seems you made a new best friend today." I smiled before taking my shirt off and laying down on the bed.

"Yeah we have." May smiled before laying down on Ash's chest.

"Are you going to replace me with Libbi?" I asked straight out.

"No of course not but don't get me wrong it's gonna be nice to travel with a girl too instead of just…5 guys." May laughed. "But how could I replace my life?" May asked looking up at me before kissing my lips.

Her lips were so soft. Though it was cold in our room her lips were so warm and tasted like strawberry kiwi. As mine tasted like chocolate mint I'm sure. But I was just excited through the whole thing about my future with the girl I loved.

(3 days left to get to Hoenn)

The next three days Ash was trying to get May to Hoenn before her birthday. They had 14 hours to get to Petalburg get May to the Mall and buy her a new dress and shoes and get her back to her house for her birthday party. Good luck buddy!!

"Ash, how much longer do we have until the party?" May asked nervously.

I looked down at my wrist watch, "We have 6 hours now." I sighed. "I don't think we'll be able to make it in time guys."

"We'll make it alright." May scowled before looking at Troy. "Do you think Charazard could give us a ride to my home town?"

"Yeah no problem come on out Charazard!" Troy called throwing a pokeball into the air.

"Alright come on Libbi." He smiled sitting her on top of the pokemon before sitting behind her followed by Randy then Max then Brock. I smiled before sitting May up on the pokemon before sitting behind her.

**1 hour later they arrived at the Petalburg pokemon center…**

"I told you we would make it Ashy now we can go to sleep and relax." May sighed laying beside Ash on the couch.

"Yeah I guess you were right. I'm sorry I didn't believe you." I sighed kissing her forehead genitally.

"It's alright Ashy." She smiled brushing her lips against my hand as I ran my hand across her face.

"Goodnight Ash. I love you." May yawned.

"Goodnight May I love you too."

**End of Chapter 7**

**So how did you like it? Well one more chapter to go!! I hope you liked this chapter!! I almost cried when May and Libbi admitted Giovanni had raped them. So please…R&R&T**

**Luv Maysangel **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiding the Feelings**

**Hey ya'll it's your girl Maysangel coming at you with the final chapter to Hiding the Feelings! I hope you guys liked this story and I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Chapter 8- The party**

Ash and May woke up the next morning on the couch asleep. May woke up excited it was her birthday she had been waiting to turn 18 for a very long time. She woke up to a kiss on the lips from Ash.

"Happy birthday May." Ash smiled before nuzzling the side of her neck.

"Thanks." May giggled caressing the side of his face as he continued to nuzzle her.

"You're welcome and I got something for you hold on can I get up?" Ash asked sweetly.

"Oh yeah sure..." May smiled getting up and wiping the sleep from her eyes.

Ash got up and walked over to his backpack. "Well, I'll give it to you later."

"Assshhh, I don't wanna wait." May pouted.

Ash pulled her genitally against him their lips being only mere inches apart. "It'll be worth the wait I promise." Ash whispered sensually into her ear causing her to shiver slightly.

"Alright well when's my party?" May asked stepping out of Ashs grip.

"Approximately…two hours. Do you think you can do it?" Ash asked challenging her.

"Duhh I've got two hours." May said before walking to her suite case and taking out her outfit, a towel, and her undergarments before walking into the bathroom to begin getting ready for her party.

Ash smiled before going to his backpack and taking out a white box. He opened it up to show a very large diamond ring. 'I've been planning this for months now…it's time.' Ash thought to himself.

30 minutes later…

May stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to Ash. Ashs mouth dropped open when she walked out.

She had on a pink shirt that had been cut in various places and customized just for her **(You guys know what I'm talking about right? You know that place Ed Hardy) **And she had on a black mini skirt that at the bottom twirled. And she had on a pair of black high heel boots.

"Well what do you think?" May asked sweetly twirling around making the edges of her skirt come up.

"Wow May…you look gorgeous and you're not even done yet are you?" Ash asked.

"No I gotta get my hair and makeup done do you mind driving me there?" May asked.

"No of course not angel." Ash smiled taking out some keys out of his back pocket before grabbing her hand.

"Thanks Ashy." May smiled taking his arm and leaning on him as they walked.

1 hour later…

Ash and May just got back from the hair salon. May had got her hair curled and it looked beautiful.

"Wow those girls did a really great job on my hair and make up." May smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah they did so we better go meet Brock and the others down stairs." Ash said snaking his arms around her torso. Before walking over to the door arms still around her.

10 minutes later…

Ash and May walked down the stairs to meet Max, Brock, Randy, Troy, and Libbi. As soon as they sat their eyes on May, their mouths dropped. May smiled and twirled around.

"So what do you guys think? Please be honest." May sighed still holding onto Ashs arm.

"You look so beautiful May." Libbi smiled before running to her friend and giving her a hug before stepping back with the guys and back into Troy's arms.

"Yeah May you do look beautiful." Troy and Randy smiled.

"May I have never seen you in this light before…" Brock said before taking her right hand in his. "You are the definition of beauty and I was hoping if…" Then Max grabbed his ear before Ash could get his hands on the elder.

"And this is my definition of pulling you away." Max said before looking back at his sister. "You look really pretty sis."

"Thanks. Everyone even Brock sadly. Ash said I looked good but he's my boyfriend so of course he'll think I look good." May said before kissing his cheek.

"Right well umm how about we get going to that party now?" Ash asked turning slightly red.

"Yeah let's go." May smiled before Ash led her into the car sitting her down in the passenger seat while everyone else went into the backseat.

20 minutes later they arrived at May and Max's house for Mays party.

As soon as they got out of the car May got attacked by the paparazzi.

"Dang it." May whispered as Ash ran over to her side.

"Come on May let's get you inside." Ash smiled taking her head in his and started to lead her down the red carpet that was placed outside her door. As she walked down it the photographers were all over her. Asking questions like "May who did your clothes?" or "May who did your hair?" or or, "May who did your makeup?"

"Is it always like this when you come out I mean with the red carpet and stuff?" Ash asked as he placed his arm around Mays shoulders.

"Yeah sometimes I wish I wasn't a gym leader's daughter." May sighed as they finally got to the door. "Hold on Ash." May said before turning around and blowing a kiss to everyone outside as at least 11 guys fainted.

May giggled then walked into her door. Walking into a party full of people.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAY!!!!!" They shouted. May laughed then looked around.

"Thanks guys! And now that I'm here lets get this party started!!" May smiled as music began to play and people began to dance.

The party was going great Ash was meeting people and dancing. May was dancing and talking to people just like Ash.

Meanwhile Norman and Caroline were watching their daughter and her boyfriend…

"Look at May and Ash Norman they look just like us when we were their age." Caroline smiled and held her husbands arm looking at their daughter. They saw Ash say something to May, May agree and then Ash lead her outside.

"Where are they going Norman?" Caroline asked watching them leave the house.

"I know and I'm sure May will tell you later." Norman smiled before taking his wife's hand. "Let's just enjoy the party." Caroline smiled and nodded.

Outside with Ash and May…

"So Ash what did you wanna ask me?" May asked leaning her head against Ash.

"Well…I…how do you like your party so far?" Ash asked kissing the top of her head.

"It's wonderful and you being here with me…makes it much more fun." May smiled before kissing him softly.

"Same here angel." Ash said in between kisses.

"I love you Ash." May said after they pulled away.

"I love you too May so much. Are you ready for that birthday present now?" Ash asked looking down into her sparkling ocean sapphire eyes.

"Yeah it better be worth the wait." May teased as he sat her down on the fountain in the back yard.

"It is." Ash smiled before getting down on one knee and taking her hand in his.

"May you don't even know how much I want you how much I need you or how much I love you. You are the most beautiful, smart, talented, sweetest girl I've ever met in my life. It kills me when you cry. It kills me when you hurt. I want to be there with you forever with you laying beside me. I felt like if you had died in team rocket headquarters then I would have died too. With guilt from not being there to protect you. And May we've already missed so many things about each other and May I don't want to miss another thing. What I'm trying to say is May Maple…will you marry me?" Ash asked taking out the white box opening it and showing her the diamond ring.

May had tears running down her face as she looked at the man that was in front of her. She pulled a little bit closer to him before whispering…

"Yes." She said before kissing him so passionately that Ash fell back a little with May slightly falling on top of him.

After they pulled away Ash placed the ring on Mays delicate finger. He stood up and May jumped into his arms and he nuzzled her neck causing her to giggle before he began to kiss her in the spot she liked on the side of her neck. She moaned slightly as he kissed her there.

"Assshhh, come on I don't want my dad thinking the wrong thing." She moaned.

Ash sighed kissed her one time a little harder also making her groan a little louder before pulling away and smirking.

Then May whispered "Maybe later…" she winked before walking teasing him a little bit before holding out a hand.

He smiled and took her hand before kissing her cheek. "Come on let's go get back to that party before people really start to worry about us doing the wrong thing."

May shuddered slightly as he rubbed her arms.

"Yeah no more hiding the feelings huh?"

**THE END!! **

**Well I think it was a little too boring… but what do you guys think. And I'm going to make an epilogue but that's it. So please**

**R&R&T on how much you liked this story. And please if you guys know some advanceshippers can you tell them to read this so they can tell me what they think too? I really like hearing what you guys have to say!!**

**Luv Maysangel **


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue**

**Hey ya'll it's your girl Maysangel coming at you with the epilogue for Hiding the Feelings. **

**Ash- 24**

**May-22**

**Isabella-3**

**Stephanie-1 **

"Ash, can you get Stephanie for me please she's crying." May said as she continued to cook dinner.

"Sure angel just please be careful with the stove and your stomach…" Ash said taking his hands off his wife's eight month pregnant torso.

"I will I promise." May smiled as he kissed her cheek before running up the stairs to get their one year old.

'Why is he so worried? This is my third time doing this already.' She thought and then laughed at her thoughts.

"Look who's awake." Ash cooed as he looked at the little yawning angel in his arms.

May turned around and looked at the Pokemon Master who cooed at his youngest daughter. She smiled then walked over to them.

"Who knew that the Pokemon Master could ever be this caring for his child?" May asked as she stood beside him.

Ash smiled and placed the baby who just fell asleep again before looking at his wife. She was now 22, and she had never looked so good to him before. They had been married for 5 years and had two kids over 150 Pokemon a mansion next to the ocean two cars and 1 motor cycle. Ash smiled deviously before pulling May down on his lap hugging her tightly.

"Who knew I could love a women like this before?" Ash asked sensually into her ear.

"Who knew I could love someone like you before?" May asked as they simultaneously began to move closer to each other…their lips were about to touch before…the heard their oldest daughter Isabella crying for her mom.

May sighed and pulled back looking down at her lap for a minute before trying to stand up. Ash leaned in quickly and feverishly kissed her before moving to her favorite spot on her neck before pulling back placing his hands on her hips helping her get up before leaning back smirking in spite himself.

May leaned closer to Ashs ear "That's ok I'll get you back later…" She whispered before nuzzling then kissing his neck sweetly before starting up the stairs.

Ash smiled 'I never thought I could love someone like her ever in my life. She's outgoing, absolutely gorgeous even though she's pregnant, she's so smart, and yet she still is the best elite coordinator out there. And she's so caring and she's a great mom. We've been married 5 years and the more I'm with her the more I fall in love with her.' Ash thought as he watched his wife come down the stairs and play with their baby her smile was still bright. 'And the more I think about the upcoming baby the more I love her' Ash thought again. 'Oh well that's all that matters' Ash smiled as he walked over to his wife and daughters.

**1 month later…**

**May gives birth to a healthy baby boy that they will name Ashden Michel Ketchum. Aka Ash: P**

**So there you go see ya'll next story!! And please feel free to post comments on this too!! **

**Luv Maysangel **


End file.
